How Many Times?
by setsue
Summary: Naruto being all angsty and doing drugs, SasuNaru
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Or ICP 

I wrote this off the top of my head, it is 3:05 in the am and I could really care less about sleep.

Summery: present day, angsty naru. Drug and self abuse, don't likey don't read!

" "speech ' 'thought - - song lyrics

Title: How many times?  
Author: Setsue

Rating: R- for drugs, self mutilation, Language

-/-

Naruto never really cared about himself, and he was tired of smiling. It only worked for so long, and then he would pull out the knife that had been shoved in his back once more and hate the world that scorned him.

But there were a few things that he stayed for, one thing that made it all worth while…. Drugs, alcohol, and blood…

-/-

Today sucked. Naruto started off the day with a hangover and 30 or 40 empty bottles of E & J on his bedroom floor. He lit up a cigarette and sucked a long drag off of it. Heavily sighing as he exhaled, the blonde got up and started kicking the glass reminders of a hard night into a pile. He thanked whatever deity that was listening that it was Saturday. This meant no school to ditch most of and plenty of time to abuse substance and enjoy mutilation.

He dug n the closet for his bag-o-bud and then headed into the bathroom to turn on the tub. Then he was in the kitchen cutting the bottom off of a milk carton and grabbing the pre-made lid. Back in the bathroom he turned off the water and loaded the bole. Putting the open bottom of the milk jug in the water about three inches he lit the bole and filled the chamber with smoke. Acting quickly he removed the lid, not losing the resin, and put his lips to the mouth of the jug. He pushed it down further into the water and inhale sharply as the sicky sweet smoke was forced into his lungs. Clapping the hand that held the lid over the opening in the jug Naruto held his breath for a moment before letting it out. He finished off the gravity bong and headed into the living room.

The blue-eyed boy flopped down on the couch and grabbed a small box that sat on the coffee table. Inside were several pipes and other drug paraphernalia. He fished out a plastic bag that held what appeared to be little squares of paper with swirls on them.

"Hello my lovely acid friend…" Naru smiled a wicked fox grin and stuck one to the bottom of his tongue. 'I need music.'

He got up and stumbled over to the stereo then pushed play.

- -  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? --

Naruto smiled this song made the world bend in odd ways when he was on acid. He chased down a half full bottle of vodka in the fridge and lit another cigarette.

-  
How many times will you honk your horn and say fuck you? Now what the fuck does that do? Ya feel better now? I didn't let ya pass How 'bout I stop my car, and beat your fuckin' ass? How many times will my neighbor beat his wife? Somewhere in that house there's a butcher knife Fuckin' drunk, swingin' his fists about Why don't she wait till he sleeps then take him out How many times will I sit in a hot car? Traffic jam, been sittin' for a fuckin' hour Must be an accident, I hope nobody died Finally get there, and the crash is on the other side The gawkers roll and they creep slow Hoping they can see a mangled body show Some park, and stand there and watch it all With their kids, they point, and fuckin stare (and just look) I remember one time I was pulled over Handcuffed, the cop was like, show's over People watching, hoping that he shoots me I just wanted to choke the fucking head --

He grinned and sang along, utilizing the amazing vocal cords that got almost no use outside of his apartment. He had written and recorded this song a few months ago.

-  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times?  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry?  
How many times will I wait in a line? It's three-thirty, I fuckin' got here at nine I'm finally up to the front, can't wait another minute Why am I here? to pay a fucking parking ticket The lady at the counter acts like a fuckin bitch No smiles, no help, you're just a piece of shit I'm gettin' pissed, calm down, fuck it, forget it Back to my car, and there it is, another ticket How many times will a crackhead smoke crack And ask me for some money cuz he wants crack Give him money, again, he's coming back Walk away, and here's another, "Gimme some crack" How many time will a kid give a dirty look? A little punk-ass bitch tryin to be a crook I wrote the book, I was out robbin' liquor stores When you were just a nut stain in your momma's drawers How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry?  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? --

'Why am I so ugly on the inside?' The blonde began to wonder. He had written these lyrics after a bad week at school, directly after taking three acid tabs and doing two gravities. His mind reeled and he chugged back the vodka and threw the bottle. Then he finished the smoke and put it out on his wrist.

-  
How many times will you steal my car stereo? It don't even work, ya feel like a bitch, don't you? I vacuum all the fuckin' glass off from my seat I sit down, and got a piece stuck in my butt cheek How many times did I walk in, and just sit? And have to listen, and learn all this bullshit Learnin' history and science, fuckin' wait Knowin' that, will that put food on my plate? Yeah, can I walk into McDonald's, up to the counter And tell 'em you can make limestone from gunpowder Will they give me a cheeseburger if I know that shit? Fuck no, fuck you, and shut your fuckin' lip How many times will a judge decide my fate? Who is he? A bitch, nothing great He takes shits, and fucks his old floppy wife Plays with his balls and judges my life! --

His life was defiantly looking down as he grabbed a scalpel and dug it viciously into his skin drawing a deep gash from his thumb to his elbow. Thirty seconds later he felt the odd tugging sensation of his flesh healing.

'Damn Kyuubi…' was his last thought before he tumbled into the darkness.

-  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry?  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry?  
How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times? How many times will I ask myself why, how many times will I cry? "And who the fuck is he? He judges my life"  
--

Owari

AN: Feel free to flame or comment. My first fic, but don't be gentle.  
Song is 'How Many Times?' by ICP


	2. Dancing on Acid

Disclaimer: I don't own don't sue 

Summery: the next night, oh what a lovely tea party… Drugs, **SEX! YOAI if you don't like it or if you are a homophobe turn back and don't continue reading. You have been warned**

" " speech ' ' thought -- _Song lyrics_ / Kyuubi

Title: How Many Times?  
Author: Setsue Rating:

R- for drugs, alcohol, and sexual situations

Chapter 2: Dancing on acid

-/-

He woke up Sunday evening feeling like shit. There was a weird tugging feeling in his wrist where he had cut it the night before and a new scar, Kyuubi left scars to punish him for cutting himself. He pulled himself up off the floor and wandered into the bathroom to clean the blood off of his wrist and clothes. Somehow they managed not to be stained.

Naruto finished his shower and went into his room to find clothes; thank god acid sometimes gave him the insane urge to clean. He picked out a black fishnet shirt and tight leather pants that had an orange lace design on the legs that Naruto had painted in his spare time. He then went over to his vanity to get orange and black stripped arm warmers to cover the scars on his forearms. Black eyeliner was applied thickly around his eyes and black was applied to his lips before he sought out jewelry. A silver serpent ring for his left pinky, spiked collar around his neck, a bar with orange spikes for his left eyebrow, and three silver hoops for each ear. Then he braided his waist length silver blonde and red hair and applied the final touch of his outfit, a single fox-tail that clipped to his belt. He looked at the clock, 7:30 pm. Good he had time to eat before going to the club. The Kyuubi purred happily at the thought.

-/-

Music pulsed and sweaty bodies writhed together in a turrent of empty promises and ones that would be filled within the hour. Naruto sashayed over to the bar; he took full advantage of his feminine figure.

"Hey Kashi, You look stunning tonight…" He said huskily. The bartender's only visible eye curved up.

"Hello my little fox, what are you up to tonight?" Kakashi replied looking the blonde up and down with lust in his eyes.

"Breaking all the rules and taking somebody home, probably blowing you behind the bar so you'll give me that green umbrella in my mai tai."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, unless I can give you and I.O.U. for it…" The crulien eyed beauty gave the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster and soon he was leaning against the railing on the second floor with a cigarette in one hand and a mai tai that had a green umbrella in the other.  
While he scouted out the nights conquest he popped three acid tabs into his mouth and let the drug absorb into his bloodstream.

That is when he spotted his prey. Standing in the far corner of the dance floor was a tall guy, dark hair, pale skin, wearing a blood red button-up shirt that fit tightly against his skin and black jeans that left little to the imagination. The kitsune grinned tipsily and headed down to the dance floor.

-/-

-  
_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai Where's my samurai_ --

Sasuke was swaying with the music and mouthing the words to the song between sips of his sake. Nothing interesting had happened yet to night, thank god. He decided this was his favorite club because no one from school was brave enough to come here, the large amount of Goths and ravers scared them.

He was beginning to wonder if he would find someone to pick up wandered into his view.

-  
_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky Where's my samurai Where's my samurai_ --

Naruto swayed his hips expertly, his tail sweeping back and forth in time to the beat. He knew he had the dark-haired guys full and undivided attention, He had learned to dance from a stripper who took belly- dancing lessons.

-  
_I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need, I need my samurai Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky Where's my samurai Where's my samurai_ --

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, why wasn't that chick's spine breaking with the way she was moving? 'she must be a contortionist…' (Naruto is btw) The 'girl' in question turned and was now dancing facing the Uchida. 'Oh it's a guy…God he looks so fuckable…' His eyes traveled up and down the kitsune's body stopping to admire the surface piercing that was just above his pant line. (note that these pants have like a 3" zipper and that is it) 'That is really fucking hot!' He thought. Then blue eyes met Sasuke's in a way that begged him to use and abuse the boy they belonged to.

-  
_I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes I need, I need my samurai Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, make the colors in the_ --

Naruto beckoned the ivory skinned boy to him. He started swaying with the other boy as the music faded into a salsa-esque techno.

Sasuke smiled when the music faded back in, if there was one thing he loved it was salsa, and he didn't care how much he had drank there was no stopping him. He Pulled the blue-eyed stranger up flush against him and began to move, the boy moved with him.

Three spins and several quick, complicated dance steps later they were alone and the crowd was standing around them cheering. Someone threw a rose and the blonde caught it in his teeth half way through a dip. 'Hmmm…He's very talented…'

Sasuke was starting to get a light sheen of sweat over his body as they grinded and slid together, They needed to go soon so he could plunder this body. When He next had the blonde pressed up against him he heard him whisper " I'm Naruto and my apartment is only two blocks away."

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped loudly, they bowed.

"Sasuke lets get the fuck out of here." He accentuated his statement by squeezing Naruto's ass.

-/-

They stumbled through the door of Naruto's apartment, their lips locked together in a fierce kiss. When they parted Naruto walked into his bedroom followed closely by Sasuke. Once in the candle lit domain Naru turned on music and grabbed his digital camera.

-  
_we all believe the magic is in you 'cause there's making the breakfast and taking out the garbage too_ --

He snapped a quick picture of the ebony haired god before him and turned it off. Setting the camera down he stealthily clicked record on his hidden video camera before advancing the Uchida. (AN: the camera is incase he doesn't remember the night in the morning… and for another reason that will be reveled probably in the next chapter)

-  
_if as it did turning round right back on through cause of facing the music and taking out the garbage too_ --

They started kissing again, their tongues clashing in a fight for dominance. Their hands clawed at each others clothes, Naruto's fishnet would never be the same ever again.

-  
_breath scented fuse locked together ever grim caused their untimely exit from each and every little thing we fly between never close enough to view causing wrong resolution crossed border line we're dropping in_ --

Naruto's hands snaked down to rub Sasuke's straining erection through his pants as the aforementioned boy removed the remnants of the kitsune shirt.

-  
_and we forever never win silence every witness ennui forever never win the case for existence and we forever never win silence every witness ennui forever never win the case for existence_ --

By now Sasuke was fully naked and all Naruto had on were the leather pants. The Uzumaki Had half of Sasuke's length already in his mouth, and was alternating between sucking hard and swirling his tongue around it. His hair had come loose from the braid and now pooled around his shoulders except for the clump that the Uchida had in his fist.

-  
_thieves who stole the show a little left hand path to grow show the true sympathetic a mirror magic puppet show_ --

Once the blonde got the large appendage all the way in his mouth he swallowed causing the boy before him to moan loudly and his knees to almost buckle.

(p.o.v. shift)

Sasuke couldn't believe how good the blonde's mouth felt, He was so talented. 'Oh GaawD!' He thought as he moaned, 'Whatever he just did he needs to do it again!'

As if it were a wish to be granted Naruto swallowed again, this time Sasuke came, releasing his hot seed into the fox's throat.

-  
_and we all believe that the magic is in you 'cause there's facing the music and taking out the garbage too_ --

Naruto didn't miss a drop. He stood up and stripped off his pants while his prey recovered. / Fuck him hard for me/ Naruto heard Kyuubi in his head. 'But kyuu I wanted to be uke with this one…' He heard the deamon sigh /Then make him scream my name when he comes/ Naruto grinned to himself 'Done deal.'

-  
_and we forever never win silence every witness ennui forever never win the case for existence_ --

-/- -/-

Owari

AN: please don't kill me there will be the rest of this in the next chapter I promise also some interesting plot twists. So R&R flame if you feel it necessary praise is better though.  
Songs:  
Butterfly- DDR

MaJik- ohGr


End file.
